


Brian's Cocktales #7

by Techgirl



Series: Brian's Cocktales [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin's relationship seen from a slightly different POV. This part is a Cocktale/Toy Room crossover.</p><p>Penis!fics written in no particular order. Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian's Cocktales #7

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.
> 
> Titel by "rk1981" on LJ.
> 
> Banner made by "michira_70"

Is it possible?! Are we really going into the Toy Room?

I love Justin for building this room for us. The toys in here are fantastic. 

Well, not the cockrings. I really can’t stand them until they’re taken off. Then I love them. And the dildos, I could do without. I’m here for a reason. There’s really no need for some fake cock anywhere near Justin, or his ass.

But I do love how horny this room makes you guys. You and Justin do the most astounding things in here!

And the smell of all the leather in here is making me dizzy. I love it!

\----------

What the fuck, Brian? A cockring? We’ve talked about this. You know they make me feel funny, and not the good kind of funny.

Oh, it’s for Justin?!

YES! 

The orgasms he has when you finally take it off of him? Oh my god! It’s amazing to be inside him then! Well, it’s always amazing to be inside him.

Fuck! Now you're straddling his chest. God, I love it when you run my head across Justin's nipples! His nipple ring is so cold against my skin that I leak all over it. It's so fucking hot when you lean down and lick at it that I get even harder.

Yeah, run me over Justin’s face! He sucks me clean in the most erotic way, jabbing his tongue into my slit before taking me deeply into his throat.

Justin’s mouth is the best out of all the mouths I’ve been in. And believe me, I’ve been in a lot!!

Why doesn’t he touch me? I love it when he strokes me while he sucks me. 

Hey, Justin! Touch me!

Oops, sorry. I didn’t notice you’re tied up. How the hell did I miss that? 

What else have I missed?

He looks so hot stretched out on the bed. Come on, Brian. I want to start fucking him. I’m so ready! Let’s go!

No! Put away the dildo! I want to open him up. Brian, come on, you know how much I love doing that!

Thanks. Now put me inside him. Yeah, just the head first. Let’s go really slowly.

I’m so happy we don’t have to use that dreaded condom anymore. You have no idea how great it is to fuck him raw. Well, maybe you do. But still, you have no idea!

Oh god! I could do this all day. Yeah, push me all the way inside. Long, hard thrusts... I love it when we fuck like this... when it goes on forever. He’s so tight, and so smooth!

God, he’s trembling. He’s so ready to shoot. Take off the cock ring right now, Brian! Now!

Oh, fuck! He’s squeezing around me so hard. Yeah, keep fucking him through his orgasm. That’s so incredibly hot.

So. Fucking. Good.

I love it when my cum is dripping out of him when we pull out, and when you run my head through it, pushing me a bit inside again, playing with his hole. That might be the best thing about fucking raw... you know, after fucking raw, that is.

I swear to god, just being in this room - surrounded by all the toys - makes the sex hotter!

I’d love to watch Justin, and his ass, dance around the stripper pole in the corner.

But maybe that’s just me?


End file.
